Ghost of a Stranger
by you're my little skankwad
Summary: This shall never be completed
1. Prologue

Summary- Ok. Jacob does not exist. Set during New Moon when Edward left Bella. Bella does not do motorcycles or jump off of cliffs. Bella is into heavy duty painkillers. She takes them everyday as prescribed by the doctor. But when she accidentally takes too many…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ok? Done, done, and done.

* * *

Ghost of a Stranger:

Prologue

* * *

Bella Swan seems to be a normal 18 year old girl. She lives in the small town of Forks, Washington and she lives with her father, Charlie. But nothing is ever as it seems. Bella keeps a secret. It's not her secret, but if she ever told, who knows who all could be affected. 

Bella had set up the walls around her. They had always remained untouchable, until she met _him. _Edward Cullen. The day she began her junior year at Forks High, having just moved from living with her mom in Phoenix, she met him. He seemed to hate her but soon she discovered that he actually lusted after her blood. Edward and his entire family were vampires. They were the second largest coven around. Of course Bella was not aware of this. The coven consisted of Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle.

She and Edward began to spend very much time together. He would visit her in her sleep; she would be visited by him in her dreams as well. As time went by Bella and Edward fell in love.

But in a desperate attempt to protect her soul from eternal damnation and her body from him, Edward left her. Bella was left alone, to feel only rejection and pain. Bella began to have night terrors every night he was gone. They all consisted of Bella running through a forest trying to find Edward, her only love. Every morning Bella would awake screaming out of pain and fear.

Bella's father, Charlie, could no longer take her screams of terror. He wanted to get her help. He sent her to several different psychiatrists, but the night terrors and the screams of agony continued. Soon enough, a doctor prescribed her sleeping pills. A heavy dosage that could knock her into unconsciousness long enough to have a dreamless rest.

Everything seemed to be better until the day Bella accidentally took double the dosage and almost died.


	2. Me, You, and My Medication

Summary- Ok. Jacob does not exist. Set during New Moon when Edward left Bella. Bella does not do motorcycles or jump off of cliffs. Bella is into heavy duty painkillers. She takes them everyday as prescribed by the doctor. But when she accidentally takes too many…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ok? Done, done, and done.

* * *

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 1: Me, You, and My Medication

Bella P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm not hungry. I just want to go to sleep. Goodnight Ch…Dad," I was so sick of Charlie trying to convince me everything would be alright. He had no idea how wrong he was. Nothing would ever be okay. I am so miserable without Edward; I even missed playing life-size-Barbie with Alice.

"Bella, you can't stay like this forever. You're acting like a zombie. It's you're your practically dead, but you continue going through the motions. It worries me, you don't eat, you have to have heavy medication to sleep, and you've been neglecting your friends. You can't let Edward run your life, especially since he isn't even here," Seeing the tears beginning to form in the corner of my stupid overactive tear ducts, he quickly added, "I know it hurts sweetie, but you needed to hear it, you need to move on."

"You're right Dad. I promise I'll work on it." I knew I wouldn't but I wanted so badly to get away from Charlie and his loving pep-talk. I'm not sure when I developed this lying skill but now I'm glad I possess it. Charlie seemed satisfied and allowed me to go up the stairs.

I went quietly, and carefully, up to my bedroom. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom for my human moment. **[A/N: the reason she still calls it that is because she needed something, anything, to help her hang on to Edward. **I adjusted the water to my preference, and took my medicine. It takes about an hour to take effect. I undressed slowly and slid under the running water. As hot as it was, it did nothing to help my muscles relax.

When the water began to cool, I knew it was time to get out. I got out and pulled on my boxers and my tank top. I took my medicine and went down the hall to my bedroom. I closed the door and turned on my stereo.

I love music. It's the only thing I can listen to that drowns out my never-ending thoughts and analyses of Edward's final departure. I turned the volume up and listened to my CD. I was listening to Paramore when I realized I was getting drowsy sooner than usual. OMC! I took my medicine twice. That cannot be good.

_I need to tell Charlie now!_ Panic washed over me as I got up only to feel a rush of dizziness. I fell back onto the bed and was overcome by a deep, dark unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, most of my chapters are going to be short. I'm sorry if that bothers you. Also, all of the chapter titles will be song names. At the end I'll put the artist. I know if I read something with song titles for chapter titles I would want to know who sang them... This one was me, you, and my medication by boys like girls. : 


	3. Brink of Disaster by Mae

Summary- Ok. Jacob does not exist. Set during New Moon when Edward left Bella. Bella does not do motorcycles or jump off of cliffs. Bella is into heavy duty painkillers. She takes them everyday as prescribed by the doctor. But when she accidentally takes too many…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ok? Done, done, and done.

* * *

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 2: Brink of Disaster

* * *

Charlie P.O.V.

I'm walking upstairs to check on Bella. I hear her stereo is still on. She must not be asleep yet, she never leaves it on. I open the door a crack, knocking as I make the effort. There I see a lifeless looking Bella lying on the floor. _Oh No! Bella!_ I run to her and check her breathing and pulse. Both are very weak. I lay her carefully on the bed and sprint to the telephone.

As I wait for the hospital operator to pick up I try to ease my breathing. I hadn't realized it was erratic. I take several deep breaths before the operator answers, "Forks Hospital, how may I help you?"

"This is Police Chief Swan. I think my daughter may have overdosed. She takes prescription sleep pills, and I think she took too many. I can rush her to the hospital but I need a room ready immediately!" With that I hung up and went to retrieve Bella. Her body was like dead weight. I lugged her out to the car and gently placed her in the passenger seat.

I rushed to the hospital, pushing 110. I ran practically every red light on the way, using my siren to clear the roads. When I finally reached my destination I held Bella, firefighter style, and ran to the desk. They said they had a room prepared.

"Third door on the left. 8th floor."

"Thank you." I continued running until I reached the elevator. I pressed to up button frantically. The doors opened far too slowly, I pushed my way in without waiting for the passengers to unload. I pressed the 8 button, and the close door button. I heard the gripes of the other passengers, but I ignored them. My baby girl was in between life and death. Every second counts when it's about my daughters life.

The doors opened and I pushed my way out. There was an audible cheer as I left the elevator. I didn't even care how rude I was being. I went straight to her assigned room and placed her onto the bed for the doctors to examine.

"Chief Swan, Bella has many drugs flowing through her bloodstream. I think we should call a specialist. Do you remember Dr. Carlisle Cullen? He was the best we had. We will call him to see if he can't come and fix her for you. Will that be a problem?"

"Carlisle? Of course he _was_ the best. Call him. See how soon he can come. I trust him. Make sure it's soon, I'm not a patient man, especially considering the stakes."

The next day the entire Cullen family was set to fly in. I wasn't sure why the entire family was coming, but I was grateful enough to even allow Edward to re-enter my sweet Bella's life again. Of course as soon as this was all over, he would have hell to pay.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter title is Brink of Disaster by Mae.**


	4. I Will Protect You by Korn

_Ok Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't been getting reviews so I thought nobody liked it. But today I logged on and my email was flooded with reviews for this and my new one, Wanted, so I decided to update. Enjoy!_

Summary- Ok. Jacob does not exist. Set during New Moon when Edward left Bella. Bella does not do motorcycles or jump off of cliffs. Bella is into heavy duty painkillers. She takes them everyday as prescribed by the doctor. But when she accidentally takes too many…

Disclaimer: Not mine. Ok? Done, done, and done.

* * *

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 3: I Will Protect You

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

Sitting here, wanting to die, that's all my days consists of. I hope Bella, at least, is safer without me. I wish, more than anything, that I could just see her, but I know that if I see her I won't be ale to resist the urge to hold her in my stony arms.

I miss her so terribly. I suppose I should try to forget her, but I know I'll never be capable. She doesn't need me like I need her, I need to accept that.

_Almost am a ghost  
Of who I used to be  
Yesterday. _

How you gonna touch  
and how will you collect  
the beauty when it turns to dust? 

"Hello?" I answered after a few lines of Bella's and my song.** [A/N: I know they don't really have a 'song', but I wanted them to**.

"Edward. It's Carlisle, Bella is hurt. They called me back to Forks to be a specialist. I want the entire family to come down in case we have to change her. We have everyone's plane ticket. Meet us in the Los Angeles Airport tomorrow at 6:00am."

"But Carlisle, I can't." I wanted to but I couldn't do that to Bella.

"You must! They said she is barely breathing. The drugs in her system are slowly kill--"

"DRUGS?!?!?! Bella did drugs?" I interrupted. No possible way did _my _Bella do drugs!

"No. Not recreational drug use, prescribed sleeping pills, she overdosed."

"Fine I'm on my way now." I hung up on him without as much as a 'bye.' I took off sprinting, vampire speed to California.

* * *

**A/N: The title is I will protect you by KoRn. So is the ringer. enjoy! And be sure to check out my new story, Wanted**


	5. False Pretense by The RJA

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 4: False Pretense

* * *

Carlisle P.O.V.

After Edward's little outburst, I figure he'll be here soon. The family is sitting with me at the L.A. airport. We all came from our different temporary homes. We have to all come together from California, or else we might blow the cover we worked so hard to maintain.

_Where is Edward?_ The flight boards in 27 minutes. He couldn't have been that far, could he? _Oh thank God. He's here. _

(_Carlisle. _**Edward.** Makes it easier for me.)

_Where have you been staying?_

**France. When does the plane leave?**

_It's just about to board._

**Any word on Bella?**

_Not yet. I'm so sorry._

**It's not your fault. I just need her to be alright.**

The plane boarded and everyone took their seats. _I need to calm him down…_

Edward P.O.V.

I couldn't handle the looks Carlisle was giving me, the concerned loving fatherly look he seemed to have mastered. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. My thoughts immediately turned to Bella. She was so pretty and loving. And pure. That's why I left. I was hurting her. I could never damn her soul the way she tried oh so hard to make me.

Just when I was beginning to think maybe the vampire-ness was wearing off and I would be able to sleep, the plane landed. My family and I were the first off the plane. Carlisle and I took off in our rental car to the hospital while the rest collected our belongings. We told the driver to get there as soon as physically possible. I wanted to tear him away from the wheel when I realized he wasn't planning on pushing more than 60.

It was a long ride, literally. When we finally got there we rushed to Bella's room finding her not breathing. She was, for all extensive purposes, dead. Carlisle began running tests and checking various things while I broke into dry sobs. Carlisle told the nurses that she was dead. They called in Charlie and he said he would like her cremated. Perfect. We could change her and give him some random ashes. Sure, it's wrong, but its necessary.

Carlisle said Charlie could have a few moments to say goodbye before her took her personally to the cremation room. We left them alone.

Carlisle pulled me aside and explained that we had only a couple of hours before it would be too late. By now the rest of the Cullens had arrived. When Charlie left the room with fresh tears glistening on his face we knew he wasn't going to do well. Alice went home with him to comfort him, she was his favorite Cullen.

We went into Bella's room and transferred her to a gurney. We rolled her to the crematory. We kicked everyone out and burned a few chickens from the cafeteria. We put 'Bella's' ashes in a beautiful jar. I ran with Bella too fast for anyone to see us. I brought her straight to the house.

In about an hour the rest of the family met me after bringing the ashes to Charlie.

"We need to change her now, before it's too late. Edward bite her!" Carlisle says in a rush, his words spoken so swiftly no human could have made them out.

I lean my head down and brush my lips over her neck. I feel her blood pulsing slowly through her veins, a pulse too weak for a human to sense. Just as I'm about to sink my razor sharp teeth into her neck the scent hits me. It's strong as ever, perhaps even stronger. The smell almost knocks me off of my feet. I turn to Carlisle.

"I can't do it."

"Jasper. You know how to do this. You were trained in it." Carlisle says. _It's alright Edward I don't think I could bite my singer either._

"But the blood…"

"You can do this. I believe in you." Alice whispers to her husband. She takes his hand in her own.

Jasper leans down to the position I was just in. He opens his mouth and sinks his teeth into her cold, dead flesh.

Bella makes an audible gasping noise as the venom brings her back from death's cold embrace.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahaha! Don't hate me though. I should have the next chapter up by later today or tomorrow. The title: False Pretense-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. 


	6. I Set My Friends on Fire by Aiden

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 5: I Set My Friends on Fire

* * *

Jasper P.O.V.

Edward is about to bite Bella. He is so scared and nervous. I feel really sorry for him.

"I can't do it." Edward announces. Carlisle is turning toward me now. Oh shit!

"Jasper. You know how to do this. You were trained in it." Shit, shit, shit. The scent may not appeal to me as much as Edward, but no. I can't do it either.

"But the blood…" was my response. Damn. Even I wouldn't fall for that one. We all know I'm getting over the smell of Bella's blood.

Alice leans close to me and whispers, "You can do this. I believe in you." I can feel the undeserved trust and faith radiating off of her. But she wouldn't let me do this if something would happen to Bella. She would have seen it, and I never bet against my psychic wife.

I lean over Bella and bite her. She gasps as the venom brings her back to life, before killing her once more. The flame-like feeling should start any moment now. What kind of monster am I? I just set my friend on _fire_.

* * *

A/N: Very short. I just wanted it in Jasper's P.O.V. It seemed interesting. Title: I Set My Friends on Fire-Aiden. 


	7. When Your Heart Stops Beating by plus44

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 6: When Your Heart Stops Beating

* * *

Edward P.O.V.

Bella. Is. Being. Changed. Into. An. Undead. Monster. Why did I let this happen to my sweet angel? Am I this horribly selfish?

_Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown_

_She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down_

If I would have let her get hit by that car, when it was her time… Maybe then all of this shit wouldn't be happening to her. But no, I'm selfish. I need her. It doesn't matter if it costs her her life.

_And now I can't stop thinking about it  
All you people at the top, don't know not__hing about it  
We don't give a fuck what the price is  
So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone_

She screams in pain and I hold her hand. I want to save her. I want to make this stop. But she's dying inside. There is nothing I can do but stay with her.

**  
**_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away _

When we both get carried away 

Everyone left the house. They gave us this time to be alone. So I could help her through this. She is thrashing around on the bed. Her screams fill my head. They haunt me.

**  
**_She says it all without a thought in her head  
She says it all as she's pressed up against me  
A little something just to take off the edge  
A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

Her breathing is erratic. I know it will stop soon. The screams have stopped for a few minutes. Her breathing and her heart beat are keeping time with each other. She begins to mumble incoherently. Then before I could register what was happening her breathing stopped. Her heart beat slowed and then stopped altogether.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, where there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away _

When we both get carried away 

Blood begins to drain through her pores. It leaks out of her ears and nose. It seeps through her clothes. I'm not breathing. I know this is normal from the many years ago when Carlisle bit Rosalie.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away  
When we both get carried away  
When we both get carried awa__y_

The blood has all drained from her body. She is dry and cold. I notice the small changes made over. Her eyes darkened to topaz. Her cheekbones are higher. Her breasts are slightly larger and more defined. Everything about her that I loved has been enhanced. She should wake up tomorrow.

_(I'll be there when your heart stops beating)  
When we both get carried away  
(In the dark when there's no one listening)  
When we both get carried away.._

_

* * *

_A/N: The internet has been down for awhile. That's why I'm updating so quickly. The next chapter should be up some time today. I'm writing it now. Title: When Your Heart Stops Beating. +44 


	8. Congratulations, I Hate You by Alesana

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 7: Congratulations, I Hate You

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

The fire that seemed to engulf me only a few minutes ago appears to have stopped. I worry, however, that the flames will come back. I don't even want to consider that. I want to get up now. Where am I anyway? What's wrong with my throat? It is so dry, unnaturally dry.

I open my eyes to find the entire Cullen family standing over me, concern filling their eyes.

"What's going on? My throat--" Then my eyes caught hold of Edward. He's back! "Edward. You're back! What the hell is going on?"

"Uh. Well…you see. Youkindofdiedandwekindoffakedyourdeathandchangedyouintoavampire." (translation:You kind of died and we kind of faked your death and changed you into a vampire)

"No! I didn't want to change. I don't want to be this. You made me into a fucking monster." I've never said that word. Not until now. I refuse. I'm a monster and its Edward's fault. He left me only to come back and make me a vampire.

"It's true. I'm so sorry." Edward had his head down in shame. Then it hit me, I could have him now. He was back and I was far less durable. But I refuse to allow him to feel better just yet.

"How could you? You made me into this…this…_monster!_" I knew that would hurt him. I should feel bad about now but I actually felt power. I was in control and I liked it.

"Bella, honey, are you thirsty?" Ah, Esme, always so caring and sweet. I'm sure everyone could tell I wasn't truly upset about this.

"Is that why my throat hurts so much?"

"Yes. We have been out hunting for three days while you were changing; we collected plenty of blood for you. Alice will you go get a bottle?" Alice ran downstairs and returned with a liter of blood.

My throat began to burn just looking at it. Alice handed me the bottle and I drank hungrily. Once I had polished off the entire bottle, the burning in my throat stopped and I realized what I had just done. I began to hyperventilate as if I was about to cry but I had no tears left to sob.

I could see the pain in Edward's eyes from seeing me like this, but I refused to give him anything to help him through it. I was suffering and I wanted to bring him down with me.

My new family left me and Edward alone to discuss this new me. They went out to retrieve more blood for me and hunt for themselves as well. Edward came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Bella, I am so sorry. Will you please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can. This was something big. I may have wanted it before, when I thought it meant we would be together forever, but you left me. You don't want me. I loved you, and I wanted this so much, more than anything. But now, I had moved on." Nothing I said was exactly true. But he didn't have to know that, yet.

"Bella. I do love you. I always have. You don't know how much being away from you has destroyed me. I was a shell of what I used to be when I was without you. I love you so much. I left because I thought you didn't need me. I thought I was hurting you."

"Please. Bella, forgive me." I wanted to tell him I hated him. I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to be angry. But I couldn't

I opened my mouth to respond. To tell him how I felt…

* * *

A/N: There. That's probably all I'm going to write for now. I will update the next chance I get. Bye. Title: Congratulations, I Hate You-Alesana. 


	9. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**A/N: It just hit me that you probably didn't catch the fact that the titles are not songs that go with the chapter. Only the title fits. Except from now on I will name then songs that fit. The titles may seem odd, but if you listen to the song it should make more sense. I will start listening to the song as I write to make sure it all goes. I suggest you try it too. Thanks. Remember to review, please! Oh and also, I made Bella far more aggressive than she is in the books, because frankly she fucking gets on my nerves when she's so sweet and kind and forgiving. She should be pissed at Edward. So now she is. And before you shun me away, just know they will get back together. Happy reading.

* * *

**

Ghost of a Stranger

Chapter 9: For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic **(Paramore)**

Bella P.O.V.

Edward was pacing around the room as he considered his next plan of attack. He wanted to make me understand why they made me a vampire. Oh and by the way I figured out that it wasn't even Edward's venom that changed me. It was Jasper's, talk about disappointing. He inhaled deeply, even though he doesn't need air, and began speaking calmly and, in his opinion rationally.

"Bella come on, you have to know I never wanted to do this to you. I wanted to wait until you were ready. But you were dead. There was no second option." Edward was trying oh so hard to convince me I shouldn't be angry. In the two days of him begging and pleading and me coming up with reasons I should be mad, I had actually become mad. I was no longer faking to get a rise out of him, I was seriously pissed.

"Yes there was! You could have let me die! What if I don't want to be with you forever, what if I don't love you anymore? What the hell am I supposed to do for all of eternity? You fucking left me, I can't forgive you for that!" Edward winced at the mention of his 'time away.'

"You can't just come back into my life and ruin it! You can't _do_ that to me Edward. You aren't God. You can't decide that I should be alive now. You've 'saved' my life every time I was in danger. Did you ever stop to fucking think? Maybe I wasn't supposed to survive all of those times!"

My voice raised about 6 levels throughout my little speech. God, it feels good to vent. I needed to let it all out.

"Bella, I'm sorry." He whimpered. I saw his eyes were full of hurt and regret. I know I should feel bad that I hurt him, but I needed this. I need to make him hurt after everything he put me through.

"I don't want your apologies. I want to trust you, but I can't. You'll just let me down again. When I finally trust you and love you again, you'll have moved on and left me again. _I can't put my faith in you anymore_." My tone held certain finality. Edward sighed deeply and dramatically before turning and going downstairs.

I threw myself on the bed and took a few deep breathes to contain myself from running after him. I buried my head in a pillow and screamed my lungs out. I don't know why even bothered with the pillow, the entire 'family' could hear me anyway.

He wants me to forgive him but I can't yet. I'm sure I will, I always do. Damn, I'm a sap. I just need him to be hurt. I need him to realize what I went through after he left. It's not like I wanted to say this. I just need him to know what he's done. He needs to see the damage that was left in his wake. He threw me away and I refuse to just sit and take it. I want him to hurt just as badly as I did for all of that time. I never had anyone to talk to, I couldn't just tell someone, oh hey I'm upset 'cause my vampire boyfriend left me because he doesn't love me anymore, I couldn't say that. I had nobody, I had nothing.

And I just want to spread the _joy_ of being empty. Even in my thoughts my tone was acidic.

* * *

**I've decided that I wont post again until I have at least 5 reviews for each chapter. That means 45 before there will be a 10th chapter.**


	10. Duality by Bayside

I know you'll absolutely hate me for this, but I'm putting this story on hold. Like extremely long temporary hold.

I can't handle doing two stories at once. Wanted is easier for me to write so I'm going to let that one play out. Then I'll finish this one, I actually have everything for this story all planned out up to the last chapter and I know exactly how it will end. I'm just having trouble making it interesting. I'm going to finish Wanted then I'll do this one. I promise I won't ever attempt two at once again. It just doesn't work for me.

Sorry if I disappointed anyone.

P.S. Yes, I did use a song as the title even though it's an author's note. I'm just that cool. Just kidding.


End file.
